Scars we carry
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: "I totally didn't plan this, I thought I'd live all alone my long life but now you became the best thing that ever happened to me in a long time. I want to enjoy every single moment of it so don't leave me"
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys ! So I decided to write a short multi chapters story, another idea that bumped into my head to bring Jo and Henry together. So this is going to be a bit dramatic despite that first chapter but no worries, I'm a nice girl and I love happy endings, I'm just a bit evil *cough*_**

 ** _I'm not sure how good it will be but I'm giving it a try nonetheless._**

 ** _Basically the story is based somehow one year after season 1 and at one point, Jo and Henry can't hide their feelings anymore and let's say when it comes to Jo, Henry isn't really himself hehe._**

 _ **Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy. I apologize for the typos, as I always say, English isn't my native language so I'm trying but I can't be perfect.** _

_**It's not a long chapter, sorry, but well I didn't write a lot yet**_

 _ **Reviews are appreciated, thank you.**_

* * *

 _«Love is the inexpressible comfort of feeling safe with a person because you neither have to weigh your thoughts nor measure your words »_

She was beautiful. Yes she was and did he know that. He was looking at her every morning and every day for over a year now. At first he never thought he would fall for her, that he surely didn't plan. He was only a medical examiner, working with a hot detective but the more it went and the more they became close and before he knew it, he was deep, he just tried to deny it but now he couldn't anymore. He couldn't because that's all he wanted, he wanted to be with her.  
He has been distracted the past few days now because he couldn't take his eyes off her. Every time he was trying to ask her out, he was just going back into it, blushing like a teen every time Jo was speaking with him.

She sure noticed his behavior but she wouldn't push until he would confess all by himself if something was wrong with him.

Also, she didn't know his secret yet. And he tried but they were always interrupted ever since she stepped in into the shop with that picture from him, Abigail and Abe as a baby.  
He lost the count of how many times he tried all over again to tell her, he really wanted to but her phone was always buzzing or Lucas was always there to share a story or Abe needed his help. They both were frustrated and Jo finally told him they would talk when they'll get a day off or a week off but lately they were working too hard so it was out of question.

But that didn't help the fact Henry was always dreaming about Jo, even at work and she was working near him but he couldn't help it. Every time she was stepping at the morgue, it's like he was losing track of every coherent thoughts and the way she wanted to know all of his theories, her bright smile, her big brown eyes and the little tilt of her head when she couldn't understand a word he was saying.

This was another usual day at the 11th, and Henry was still daydreaming as he was working on a body, in front of Jo, Hanson and Lucas and each of them were waiting for another theory but he was frozen.

\- Henry ? - Jo shyly asked  
\- doc ? Come on, you can't be lost in dreamland again, I found the cause of death myself but I need you here  
\- Earth to Henry - Hanson yelled and he blinked, rubbing his face and the first face he saw was Jo, half worried half amused.

\- yes ! My apologies ! Where was I again ?  
\- about to tell us the cause of death ? - Jo replied, bitting her lip as Henry blushed from head to toe

He cleared his throat

\- yes ! Right ! Well..

He suddenly realized he had no idea because he didn't even pay attention to the body. Damn Martinez was all over his head and the fact she was so close to him, her scent was intoxicating and he couldn't process.  
Lucas and Hanson giggled, looking at the two idiots in front of them.

\- we could come back later doc if you want to - Hanson proposed- you don't seem like yourself today

Henry had no idea what Hanson just said but he just nodded. He didn't remember being so stupid over a woman for like 150 years.  
Then he looked at Lucas

\- I thought you figured it out ?

Lucas shrugged

\- I did but I was waiting for you to confirm it

Henry sighed and quickly gave a look to the body and Lucas scoffed

\- asphyxiation doc

After some quite minutes, Henry nodded

\- yes indeed ! Thank you Lucas ! Soon enough you'll be as good as me  
\- I'm glad to hear that - the young man couldn't hide his mega watt smile.

Hanson just gave him an obvious look, kinda pointing a finger into Jo and Henry who were literally undressing each other with their eyes.

\- Jo I'm coming back upstairs to write that down in a rapport. Lucas would you mind ?  
\- sure enough detective ! You could use my help

They both quickly head up to the elevator as Henry and Jo awkwardly stand next to each other.

Henry told himself, no more dead bodies for today, he had enough. He just covered the guy and put him on the fridge, heading to his office where his removed his lab coat, Jo carefully following him, and leaning on the door frame.

\- Henry what's going with you ? - she whispered in a soft tone

Maybe he should take that occasion to ask her. So he turned around to face her, licking his lips and suddenly stammered

\- well.. Jo.. I.. I've been wondering if.. - he took a deep breath as she bit her lips, she'd never thought she'd live the day to see Henry Morgan hesitating

\- Jo.. Would you.. - oh goodness.. Why is this so hard, it's not like I'm not around you every day.

Jo just laughed and took a step forward, knowing that poor guy needed some help there

\- Henry. If you're about to ask me out on a date as you're trying to do for weeks now, why don't you simply get the words out ?

Henry was one skill man with a lot of observation's power but Jo was pretty good at it as well.

\- how did you figure it out ?

Jo smiled

\- I'm not stupid Henry. You've been nervous every time I was around you, you were walking toward me and then going back. It didn't take long for me to do the maths.  
\- ah ! I see.

An awkward silence fell between the two as Jo was waiting for him to say something. He took a step toward her and just put his hands on her shoulders and politely asked

\- Jo Martinez, will you go out a date with me ?

A huge grin spread on Jo's face and she kissed him on the cheek, nearly sending him on fire

\- Yes ! Of course I will Henry ! Was about time. When would you like to go ?  
\- well let's see.

He took his pocket watch and realized they were pretty early today, Jo nervously balanced herself on her feet when he said in a voice he could barely recognize as his

\- how about tonight ? Is that all right with you ?

Jo seemed to evaluate how many hours she would need to get ready and nodded

\- of course ! Should I pick you up at the shop ? I know you don't drive.

Henry didn't even think about that. Oh no, he couldn't get her to pick him up.. Wasn't very chivalrous was it ?  
Jo rolled her eyes

\- for the record, this doesn't bother me Henry. It's fine. I'll pick you up, is 7 all right for you ?

Henry knew he couldn't argue so he nodded giving him one hell of a smile

\- yes ! It's fine ! I'll see you tonight then.  
\- yeah ! See you.

She got out of the morgue with a cheerful expression. Henry let out the sigh he was holding and when he stepped out of his office to take the elevator he couldn't it and went into all Lucas mode

\- yes ! - he said while doing a turn on himself and realized the whole morgue was just staring at him. He smiled and quickly rushed into the elevator to hide the embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys a very short chapter 2 (sorry I know I'm evil lol) thanks for the ones who are following my storie and gave me your opinion either on Twitter or here!_ **

**_Hope you'll enjoy and sorry again for the typo and sorry for making it that short_**

* * *

When Henry entered the shop, he was whistling and had this undeniable smile playing at the corner of his lips. Abe was reading a newspaper and never witnessed his old man being so happy, in ages.

\- wow ! Someone is in a good mood. What happened ?  
\- evening Abe ! Well, usual bodies, usual cases... Unusual date.

He went back into his whistling, walking down in the kitchen to drink a cup of tea. Abe wasn't sure he heard well and just walked behind his father

\- wait what ? Did you say unusual date, like an actual date date ?  
\- I might have.

Abe couldn't hide his excitement

\- oh my god ! It happened didn't it ? You finally asked Jo out, tell me you asked her out or I'm going to kick that old immortal's ass of yours ?

Henry took the cup, sipped a bit and nodded

\- that I did Abraham ! Tonight, I have a date with detective Martinez.  
\- This is awesome Pops! Congratulations ! I thought I would never live the day to see that.

Henry just gave him a disapproval look and took another sip, muttering

\- I don't know if I would gather the courage if she didn't push me though.

Abe stopped on his tracks of already picturing the two of them getting married and blinked

\- I'm sorry, what ?  
\- well.. I don't know.. Jo, she's really intimidating.. I couldn't find the right words to ask her but she figured it out and just told me to do so..

Abe rolled his eyes

\- you're an ass you know that ?

Henry smiled. He was aware he was an idiot when it came to women especially the ones like Jo.

\- so where are you planning to take her ?  
\- I was thinking maybe I could take her to one of the restaurant downtown Chinatown. I know she used to go to one with her husband and never went back so I wanted to take her there.

Abe didn't know if this was a good idea or not

\- are you sure about this ? You don't want her to look sad all around your date right ?  
\- Abe ! I know Jo and besides I have no intention to replace Sean but I just think it's a good idea and it's not to hurt her but for her to finally move on and make that moment a bit more special.. But of course if she isn't happy about that, we will go somewhere else.

Abe patted his father's back

\- Jo is way too polite for that and she loves you that much she will follow anywhere you go.

Henry blushed and his eyes didn't dare to meet Abe's.

\- and speaking of, are you going to tell her what you feel for her ? Don't forget it's also about time you came clean about your secret.  
\- don't you think I know that ? - Henry replied a tad irritated - I just don't want to put a lot on her plate right now... It is a huge deal to process my secret, if she ever believes in it.. And I don't think talking about that on a first date is a good choice but I will come clean with her.

Abe just shrugged

\- okay ! And about your feelings ? Because you've been in love with that woman since - he scoffed - since the day you met her so I think she deserves to know and you know she feels the same  
Henry was about to protest but Abe cut him off

\- don't say it ! Both of you two idiots know you have feelings for each other but none of you is brave enough to confess it.. I mean really confess it.

Henry shook his head and headed to his room

\- so you're all right with it ? - he asked half way in the stairs  
\- what about ? - Abe didn't see where his father was heading  
\- me dating Jo and if everything goes well, being more than just dating partners.  
\- oh for god's sake, yes I am. I've been pushing you toward the kid since she first stepped in, I'm kinda planning your wedding every day so yeah yeah go ahead, you deserve to be happy and so does she. Your guys are made for each other so don't even try and get into my head, you know I like Jo.  
\- all right then ! Thank you Abe  
\- sure dad !

Henry looked at his suit and smiled. Some things would be quite different tonight and he hoped in a good way but he had faith, she had showed him what it was to be surrounded by positives vibes, only her smile was enough to make his day.  
He was nervous but he couldn't wait to spend the evening with the beautiful detective.

Jo was pacing in front of her mirror, adjusting herself in a dress she hadn't wear in ages.  
It was nice red velvet dress and she was hoping Henry would like her that way. She had straighten her hair and put a slight make up on her eyes. She knew Henry liked her the way she was.  
She took a deep breath while looking at her reflection. That was it.. She was there and she had a date with Henry Morgan. She has been struggling over a year with her feelings, trying to make him understand how she felt and she has been very patient but her time has finally came.  
She unclasped her wedding band and put it away on her drawer, where she put Sean's pictures.  
She smiled and blow a kiss on her finger to drop it on her late husband frame.

\- I will always love you Sean and will never forget you but it's time for me to move on and I know Henry is the one.

She checked herself out one last time and exited her apartment to drive to the shop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey fellas, here chapter 3.. And Ken you must be right O:).. Well read and find out (remember it's a multichapter and short story so I won't take forever on the upcoming chapters).**

 **Thanks again for your reviews and hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

When Jo knocked, Abe opened the door and found himself barely speechless

\- wow.. Jo.. Okay you're going to melt him away.

Jo scoffed and gave his hand a quick squeeze as he was stepping out to let her in.

\- thank you Abe. I hope Henry will like it  
\- you don't have to worry about him kid, trust me, he's going to be blown away.

A slight blush covered Jo's face. She wanted him to look at her like she was his whole world but she didn't want him to freak out as well.  
Abe called upon Henry

\- hey Henry ! Jo's there. Come on, you don't want to make a lady awaiting.

Henry replied from upstairs

\- thank you very much Abe, I am aware and I'm going down in a few minutes.

Jo was excited but kinda nervous too. Both of them have been working together for over a year and they were close, very close but being partners and 'lovers' were two different things, here she was hoping, everything would go as she expected.

Henry rushed into the stairs and stopped halfway in his tracks, nearly breaking his leg as he watched Jo, waiting for him still with that slight blush on her cheeks.  
His jaw dropped open as Abe rolled his eyes

\- told you he will like it.

He winked at her and silently wished them a good evening as he made his exit to let them having a moment. Henry slowly came down the stairs and faced his beautiful partner, his heart beating down his throat.  
He took her right hand and kissed it like a gentleman as she giggled like a kid

\- Jo! Dear. You are gorgeous.  
\- thank you Henry ! So are you. I think it's the first time I'm seeing being to classy and without the scarf.

He laughed as he entwined his fingers with hers

\- yes ! I'm not sure it would have fit for the kind of evening we're about to spend.

She couldn't help the huge smile that was spreading on her face. That man was warming her heart in some ways no one could.  
He held her his left arm

\- shall we ?

She happily took it and they walked to her car and as they climbed on it, Jo asked

\- so.. Where are we going ?  
\- ChinaTown, if that's all right with you.

Jo didn't except it and nodded

\- okay ! But you, in ChinaTown ? Knowing your food tastes.  
\- no worries Jo, I trust this one.

She shrugged and drove them until ChinaTown. She parked and they walked hand in hand and Jo had no idea where they were heading until the neighborhood started to look familiar.  
She gripped Henry's hand tighter as her heart started to beat faster and when they stopped in front of the restaurant, she gasped as Henry just moved one arm behind her waist and drew her closer to him.

\- Jo, I never intended to wake up bad memories by picking up this restaurant. I just want you to have a good time and to.. Well to show you that there's nothing wrong with coming back somewhere you've been with Sean, it is a whole new meaning now but if you're not feeling good we can go somewhere else, it's all up to you.

Jo knew she wouldn't avoid some places forever. She raised her eyes to meet his and shook her head, softly replying

\- it's all right Henry. I think, deep down, I needed to come here. Let's go and have fun.

Henry gave their names for their reservation and they got one pretty table in a corner of the restaurant, with some romantic touch.  
Henry had ordered one bottle of wine just for them. Jo was surprised

\- I thought they didn't have any alcohol here especially wine.

Henry just smiled

\- yes that is true. But this was a special request for a special dinner.

Jo melted a bit on her chair. She would totally forget about the fact this was her favorite restaurant with Sean. Henry was doing everything so she would spend a good night and so far, it was working.

They settled and ordered their meal and once they started eating, Jo spoke

\- thank you for bringing me here. I never dare coming since I told you I went back only once and you had the courage to bring me here and I'm grateful for that because truth to be told, it doesn't hurt as I thought it will

Henry smiled

\- I'm glad then

She smiled back to him and said

\- but also because I'm with you and this makes me happy among everything else in the word.

Henry nearly choked on his own food and took her hands on his, slowly rubbing his thumb all along her wrist.

\- that's all I want Jo. I want you to be happy and I'm glad you are.

He cleared his throat

\- to be completely honest with you, I was really nervous about that date

Jo scoffed

\- so I noticed. You struggled to ask me out and you never do.  
\- well.. Jo, you have one power of persuasion over me.

Jo licked her lips as she bit on her food and kept going

\- but I was nervous too because you know we're partners, we're working together so it was a bit weird but I was ready for it.. I really want to make it work Henry.  
\- so do I but I have no doubt it will.  
\- sure it will ! How's your food ?

She knew Henry had his tastes and he wasn't eating anywhere and especially not in ChinaTown but he made the efforts and he seemed happy with his food

\- actually it's excellent. Maybe I should learn not to judge everything from this century by its appearance.

Jo frowned as Henry just caught up what he said and shook his head

\- you know I'm a classicist.  
\- I know.

They ate in silence for a while as Henry was staring at her. She was really enjoying that date. She was so happy and it warmed his heart even more.  
He didn't know if he should bring up the tough subject about his immortality and the whole picture's thing or if he should just tell her what he felt. Abe advised him not to scare her away so better keep the immortality stuff for another time and not on a first date, so instead of waiting ten more dates, he would try and tell her what he really felt for her. It has been a year after all and he knew it was true now.  
She raised her eyes to meet his and noticed the way he was staring at her. She blushed and asked

\- is everything all right Henry ?  
\- yes ! It is perfect Jo, really perfect. Are you enjoying this evening ?  
\- I am Henry ! I never been so happy in a while. Being with you.. I mean being so happy, having a goal, is more than I could have asked.

Henry smiled and sighed. He decided it would be the time to confess some bits.

\- I do agree on that. Jo.. I know sometimes I have been.. What you would call a pain in the ass and I'm truly sorry for all the useless pain I have caused you. You didn't have to back me up the way you did all year long but you always did and I would like to thank you for that.

Jo slid one hand on his and squeezed it

\- what partners are for ? This is my job to protect you and no matter what you will say or do, I'll always do it.

Henry thought she would probably change her mind once she'd know the whole truth about his condition and he would like to say, that wouldn't change the fact if he had to take a bullet for her, he would, no matter what.

\- and I know I have been an idiot on countless occasions but Jo you really make me happy. I didn't want to admit it but you changed my life like nobody did in years and I want to be there for you in every single way. My life has been a constant failure and broken hearts and I had truly no real purpose, I was so deep in my work but I met you and the day you walked into my morgue, everything changed, the way I was seeing life and indirectly, the way I was seeing death. You and I.. We suffered a lot, we understand each other pain and all I want is moving on with you.

Jo was touched deep down her heart and she felt all emotional.

\- Oh Henry.

She couldn't finish her thought as the waitress came back to take their plates and asked about how their meal was.  
Their took a sip of their wine and cheered to their new life together.  
After the date they decided to take a walk all along the streets. Jo was holding on to Henry's arm, her head resting on his shoulder as he was humming her shampoo.  
The fresh air was really nice and the streets were pretty quiet in that side of NYC.

\- Henry I really had one wonderful evening - Jo said once they stopped near a park, facing each other, their breath intoxicating the other.

Henry took a step forward and cup her cheek, blowing on her lips

\- I am so happy that you had a good time Jo. And so did I.

She met him halfway, sliding her hands on his chest, looking at him straight in the eye

\- and I would like to do that again Henry.  
\- so detective, does that mean we are a thing now ?  
\- I think we are doctor and to be honest, I think we've always been.

They leaned toward the other and their lips met. At first it was soft and shy but quickly passion took over and Jo moaned, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss as Henry wrapped his arms around her waist as she tucked into his suit, feeling his tongue battling for dominance.  
They were lost in their world, their own bubble. They have been waiting so long to get where they were.  
Once the kiss was over, they were so happy that they rested their forehead against the other.  
Both of them had their eyes closed and were happily breathing, hugging each other for dear life.  
Everything could have keep being perfect, they could have just end up their evening together, rolling in bed or just snuggling watching a movie after a full stomach but something happened.  
As they were hugging each other and Henry was ready to confess his whole feelings to Jo.. They heard a loud bang and none of them got the time to react.  
It was like a slow motion as Henry turned his head to look at Jo and the horror's on his face was real when her hand pressed her right side where blood was spatting, she looked at him with a desperate look as she said  
« Henry »

And collapsed against his chest and he just got time to catch her, as his heart rate increased  
He leaned her into his knee, holding on her head and calling 911 with her phone as he looked around them to try to understand where the shooting came from. No one could be seeing, or nothing. The streets were are empty as when they started walking down there.  
Henry pressed her wound, brushing her hair as he called for help

\- Jo ! Jo listen to me, stay awake Jo. You're going to be all right, I'm right with you. You're going to be fine.

She slowly opened her eyes as Henry kept pressing on her wound, wishing he could give his immortality for the time being so she would be fine. Henry had now tears in his eyes. She cup his cheek and let her hand dropped to his lips

\- Henry... There's something I wanted to tell you.. For over..

He shut her up

\- shtt Jo, please don't talk ! You're going to be all right I promise. Emergencies are going to be there any time soon, you are not going anywhere Jo, please I need you to stay with me, keep your eyes open.

She was blinking, she was losing a lot of blood but Henry had faith she could live and she will. There was no way on Earth he would lose her but if only he knew who did it.  
He hugged her closer to him, wrapping her in his jacket and whispering to her that everything would be all right. As she struggled to keep her eyes open, emergencies finally arrived and took care of her. Henry climbed on the ambulance with her and noticed a figure who was standing near a dark wall. He didn't have time to see but something seemed oddly familiar  
As he held out her hand, she blinked a few times, looking at his features, she tried to open her mouth to say something but she couldn't. She just smiled and closed her eyes as Henry felt like a hundred knives were killing him all over again.


	4. Chapter 4

**H** e **y guys ! So I know I've been pretty evil but don't worry it won't last forever, it's really a short story (not done writing it** yet **though) but will be soon and there won't be a lot of chapters left.**

 **Thanks for your reviews and JJ, yeah no, English is not my native language, I'm French, so yeah I am aware of the typos. I went to your website and used to this chapter so it should be better and glad to see there wasn't a lot to correct lol.**

 **So here's chapter 4 and hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

Henry had contacted Abe and everyone at the NYPD for them to join him at the hospital. Jo has been taking into emergency cares and Henry was pacing all over the hall, hyperventilating at the thought of losing her. His suit was covered with blood but he didn't care, he just wanted her to live.  
He heard distances voices calling for him

\- Henry !

It was mostly a reflex to raise his head than anything else. He barely could see, could feel be hugged as Hanson, Lucas and Reece joined him, trying to understand what happened.

\- thanks god you all could make it  
\- what happened doc ? - Hanson asked, ready to cut some bitches to whom dared leaning a hand on his little sister

Henry started nervously pacing again, rubbing his hands on his hair, like he was living a nightmare.

\- I.. I don't know detective.. We were.. Oh, my god.  
\- Henry ! Breath ! Calm down ! Sit - Abe ordered

He let his son dragged him into the nearest chair as Reece bring him a glass of water  
\- did you see anything ? - Reece asked, with an unusual and soft voice

Henry shook his head

\- no.. We.. Listen. Jo and I we were on a date tonight, there was no one to be seen on the streets.. I have no idea who shot her, none of us had time to react - he sighed, trying to get a self-control on himself - All I know is, one second I was kissing her, the other she was lying bleeding in my arms.

He rubbed his face. He would lose it, he couldn't let Jo die.  
Reece patted him on the shoulder

\- Dr. Morgan, we'll do everything to find the shooter. Jo is strong, she's going to be fine but she needs you by her side but please doctor, have some rest okay ?

He just nodded, barely hearing what has been said. Reece motioned to Hanson to follow her

\- we're going to get back to the precinct and take care of that case. I don't care if we're losing sleep over that, we need to find who's the son of the bitch who shot her, am I clear?  
\- Yes ma'am. Very clear ! Trust me, I'm not going to let him go, he's going to pay for what he did.. And look at the doc now

Both of them turned their head to see Henry resting his head on his hands, tears forming at the corner at his eyes as Abe and Lucas were rubbing his back, trying to comfort him.

\- that's why we need to catch him

Hanson was boiling with rage but when he looked at Henry he knew he couldn't show any sign of that, it wasn't fair toward him, especially as he loved Jo so much.  
Abe asked Henry to walk a bit into the hall, because he had to talk to him.  
When they were far enough from their friends, he put his arms on his shoulders and seriously asked him

\- Henry, do you think this could be Adam ?

At the name, Henry's face suddenly because tough.

\- Adam ? but that's not possible, he's been in a coma for over a year...  
\- but that's the thing, Henry no one could tell when he was going to be out of it, that could have been any day of the week. You need to check if he's still here, you know you have to, this is for Jo's sake.

Henry didn't know what to think. For once, he was out of theories because Jo was in a critical state but Abe was right. The only one that could hurt him all over again was Adam, no matter how long he's been in the coma.  
Henry sighed

\- you are right ! I need to check. But I can't leave the hospital, I just can't. I want to be here if something changes. Please Abe, can you go check it for me ? I'm begging. You know Jo is so important to me and I don't know I..

Abe cut him off

\- Henry ! It's okay ! I got it ! I'm going there, I'll take Lucas with me

Henry was about to protest but Abe stopped him

\- don't worry ! I won't give him any clues regarding your immortality.  
\- thank you Abe ! You are the best son.  
\- yeah sure !

Henry went to sit back with his colleagues as Abe argued with Lucas to accompany him into the Bellevue's hospital where Adam has been staying for the past year.  
Hanson took a seat next to Henry

\- where are they going ?  
\- Abe needed to take care of something but he didn't want to go there alone and I can't leave that room so he asked Lucas.  
\- I see.

Henry was tired and still covered with Jo's blood on his suit. Reece was pacing and talking to everyone over the phone to get more information and sending some teams where the shooting happened, see if the CSU could get some prints or whatever that could help finding Jo's shooter.  
Hanson really didn't know what to tell Henry. Jo often repeated him how bad he was at that but he could see the doc needed some comfort as himself was fighting his inner demons not to break any walls in front of them.

\- doc.. I'm sorry this just spoiled your date with Jo. I'm pretty sure you surely didn't imagine that as the perfect evening

He managed to put a smile on Henry's lips, even it was a sad smile.

\- indeed detective. I didn't plan that. So much for wanted to spend a quiet evening with her. Everything has been so perfect tonight, until then.  
\- I can only imagine ! And Jo.. She's been over the moon lately, she has been excepting you to ask her out on a date since forever and now that it finally happened. God, this is unfair, for you, for her.. I'm so sorry doc.  
\- I appreciate that Hanson, thank you.

They remained silence for a while until Hanson spoke again

\- and as Lieu said.. Jo is strong, she's going to be all right Henry, she won't leave you. I've watched her struggled after Sean's death and she loves you doc, she wants to be with you and enjoy every bit of it so she'll come back.  
\- I do hope you are right. I can't bare the thought of losing her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Abe was in Bellevue with Lucas

\- why are we here ? - the young assistant asked, kinda nervous  
\- I need to check out something ! This is important for Henry and for Jo.  
\- is there anything the NYPD should know ?  
\- maybe but I need to be sure.

Lucas seemed to consider something and asked

\- does it have anything to do with his real stalker this time ?

Abe didn't want to give too much but he wasn't surprised Lucas never forgot that

\- honestly, I don't know. That's why I'm here to check.

They walked to the reception, as a nurse raised her head

\- can I help you ?  
\- yes ! I would like to have an information about one of your patient, I want to know if he's still here.  
\- yes sure ! What's the name ?  
\- Lewis Farber

Abe was confident. Henry told him he had given the last name he used. The nurse spent quite some minutes looking for it in her files and replied

\- yes ! He's still here. Room 202. Do you wanna see him ?

Abe didn't know if he was supposed to be relieved or not. If it wasn't Adam then, who was it ? Then again, maybe Adam had some accomplices and Abe decided against it and went into the room see if he could find anything. Lucas ran behind him as he stopped him when he was about to walk into the room

\- Lucas, if you don't mind, I'd rather go visit him all alone.

Lucas didn't argue and just sighed

\- okay ! I guess I'll just wait here. Please be quick  
\- yes no worries, I just have something to see

* * *

 **I know this was pretty short and I'm sorry O:). And by the way not quite sure if Adam was in Bellevue or not (don't remember if they mentioned the hospital he was in, but I'll stick to that for the moment lol)**

 **Thanks again for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Thanks again for your reviews and well as I said I won't last too much on that so this thing is going to be solved pretty quickly ha'.**

* * *

About two hours later when Abe and Lucas came back, a nurse walked into the hospital to give some news about Jo's state.  
When Henry saw her, he quickly got up.

\- so how is she ?

Reece, Hanson and Abe and Lucas as they arrived, all watched the nurse who took a deep breath

\- she's stable

Henry let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding but he knew there was something else

\- though.. Her wound was pretty deep. For now, she's in an artificial coma, we operated on her but she's going to be fine but she's only going to wake up in a few days or so.

Henry felt a bit lighter than he was even though Jo was far from being recovered yet.

\- I'm glad to hear that then ! Can we see her ?  
\- yes but one after the other, she needs to rest.

Everyone looked at Henry

\- I will stay, I will spend the night with her.  
\- Henry - Reece started  
\- no! I know.. You told me to rest but I need to stay here while you all tracking the man.

Reece didn't argue. She could totally imagine what was going through Henry's mind. Before Henry walked into Jo's room, as he told the three others they could see her if they wanted to, Abe dragged his father away.

\- so is Adam still in his room ? - Henry nervously asked

Abe took quite some minutes to answer  
\- he is.

Once again Henry was relieved

\- then if it's not him.. Who could it be ?  
\- I don't know.. But I may have an idea.

Henry didn't follow. He folded his arms and raised one suspicious eyebrow

\- please, do explain.  
\- I found that in Adam's night stand

Abe showed him a letter with a picture of a man that was as creepy as Adam. Henry studied the picture for a while as Abe asked

\- do you know him ?  
\- I'm not sure.. For the less I was able to see when I climbed into the ambulance, the pose and the heigh match the figure I saw in the shadow but I don't know who he is.  
\- well whoever he is, he dresses like Adam so I wouldn't be surprised if it was another complete psychopath. Read the letter.

Henry did as said and his eyes grew wild.

\- what ? Adam has a son ?

Abe shrugged

\- I have no idea if it's real son or not but no matter what, that man is probably the one who's responsible for putting Jo here. See what he wrote in the backside

Henry has only read the whole letter and then pinned on the back side of the letter, his picture and Jo's were hanging and besides the picture, he recognized Adam's writing, if the two were in touch before the accident, Adam probably told him about him and what Jo was to him just like Abigail was. He had no idea if that guy who was claiming to be his son knew about both of their condition but nonetheless he had promised to revenge his father starting by Jo.  
Henry nearly tore off the paper and closed his eyes

\- he planned to kill Jo to make me suffer.. We need to find him and arrest him and send him far away from New York.  
\- well, I'm all in but we know nothing about him except a name : Freddy.

Henry's mind was too confused for him to try and think about that guy. Because all he wanted to do right now was to choke him to death.  
He took the pic once Reece and Hanson both exit Jo's room

\- that's him - Henry said in a dry voice

Reece and Hanson looked at the guy and couldn't understand

\- how can you be so sure about that doc ?

He just showed them the letter (fortunately nothing about anyone's immortality was mentioned). Reece and Hanson shared a look

\- detective, we need to get back to the station and contact everyone at the FBI to run a research for that guy. He can't just disappear, he has to live somewhere so we're on it. Henry you're staying here, because you're not in your clear mind and who knows what you're capable of - Reece warned

Henry had absolutely no need to get into the field but he just hoped everything would be fine and they would catch him.

\- I know lieutenant ! I'm staying here. Abe will stay with me.  
\- can I too ? - Lucas asked, raising his arm

Hanson shook his head

\- we may need you Lucas so you're coming with us

Lucas sighed and just gave Henry the puppy's dog eyes.

\- go ahead Lucas. I'm sure you'll help them a lot.  
\- all right ! Please keep me in touch about Jo's condition  
\- will do

They both left, leaving Abe and Henry alone. Abe patted his father's back and said

\- If we have to spend our night here, I'm going to get us some coffee, you go see her.

Henry walked into the room and took a seat near Jo's bed. Her condition was stable, indeed, he could tell.  
He took her hand in his and stroke her hair

\- Jo. I'm so sorry. Looks like once again, my sins come back to haunt me. I didn't want to drag you in this, I wanted to protect you but the truth is.. my real stalker.. He has been in a coma for a while and it seems like his son wants to take revenge over me by hurting the ones I love but he knows what you are to me.

Henry had no idea if Jo could hear him. He has been a doctor long enough to know during a coma, that didn't mean the brain was shut down so Jo could hear the whole or not.  
He kissed her forehead as he kept talking

\- the 11th is going to look for him, he won't last long outside and trust me he's not going to hurt you more, and if he does, I'll be there to welcome him. I have no pity over those kinds of men now.

Jo wasn't moving at all, she was peaceful with the biping machines behind her.  
Henry sighed and leaned his forehead against hers. He knew she was safe now but he couldn't help the dark thoughts clouding his mind. What if the artificial coma wasn't one ? What if she was doomed to remind like that forever?

\- Jo.. There are so many things about me you don't know yet and still you have been devoted like no one else has been in a very long time. I don't know when you are going to wake up, I hope soon but I need to be totally honest with you.. I know it is going to sound totally crazy and insane and you have the rights to think so but this is the truth. I have been hiding but I am afraid, afraid of what you could think about me, afraid I could never see you again and I know.. I know I'm just a coward to tell you that right now, while you're asleep and perhaps won't even remember what I told you but I need to free my mind... - he sighed, he knew he shouldn't get there but he did, he wanted to be clear with her especially if he wanted to build a solid relationship - Jo, I am immortal. I tried to tell you so many times especially when you walked in with that picture but all the odds are always against us and we couldn't find the right time to talk. Of course with us being together I would have come clean soon but now that I'm seeing you lying on that bed.. That is the first thing that came into my mind. I can't tell you much there but just so you know, I lived two centuries and I got my fair share of enemies including my stalker... But I will tell you all of that once you'll be out of your coma and I do hope, it will be soon.

She still hadn't moved as he gripped her hand tighter.

\- that said there's plenty of things I wish I could tell. Like how important you are to me, how strong my feelings are for you but I will go with this. I'm amazed when I look at you. Not only because of your appearance but your strength, your courage, everything that made you who you are but also because everything I always wanted is now right in front of me and I don't wanna lose that. I totally didn't plan this, I thought I'd live all alone my long life but now you became the best thing that ever happened to me in a long time. I want to enjoy every single moment of it so don't leave me Jo, please I need you, more than ever.

He kissed her palm and quickly gave her a peck on the lips. As he was leaning against her, he saw a shadow walking around the room.  
He slowly got up and called upon his son name

\- Abe ? Is that you ?

No one answered. Henry gave a look at Jo and popped his head outside the room. The hall was empty and Abe was nowhere to be seen.  
He was about to get back into the room when he suddenly felt two hands around his neck and started struggling to breathe as a cold voice said behind him

\- if you die now... You won't have time to call your friends and colleagues so I will have plenty of room to kill detective Martinez.. And for you to mourn her all over again. What you did to my father is unforgivable, I can't even get him out of his state so you will pay for that. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So here's chapter 6. And I think it won't be much longer before I finish it. I told you it was going to be a short story. So instead of being evil as I'm always are, I decided to give you much more on this chapter hehe ;). Hope you'll enjoy and thanks for your reviews.**

* * *

\- if you die now... You won't have time to call your friends and colleagues so I will have plenty of room to kill detective Martinez.. And for you to mourn her all over again. What you did to my father is unforgivable, I can't even get him out of his state so you will pay for that.

Henry was trying to get his hands out of his neck, if he wasn't able to do that, he would die and Jo probably would too.

\- don't.. Don't touch her.. You're going to regret..

\- save your breath Henry. I can't believe I missed her, though. It seems that she has a very good guardian angel but not for long.

He kept choking the immortal who felt his blood running all along his veins to send an emergency signal to his brain. He couldn't die because if he died he couldn't save Jo and he couldn't let that happen.

He had no idea where he found the strength, maybe the power of love was stronger than he imagined but he couldn't give up without a fight and he just popped his elbows into Freddy's chest as he collapsed near Jo's bed.

He was so surprised by Henry's moved that all around him was all blur as Henry just rushed toward him and sent his fist into his face as he broke it

\- Adam never told me he had a son ! Who are you ? I can hardly believe he has a child and you seem pretty young to be his real son.

\- clever ! As usual ! I'm not his real son but he's my family nonetheless and treated me like a son and told me anything about you and your little life and anything about him so it didn't take me long to find you and take my revenge

\- I won't let you hurt anyone. I don't know you and I don't care who you are, just stay the hell away from Jo and everyone I care about.

Henry just pushed the emergency button as he beat out Freddy, until he was completely unconscious on the floor.

Abe had dropped the coffees and was rushing back into the room, when he witnessed his father tying the guy with two sheets.

\- Henry ! What happened ? Is that Freddy?

\- it appears he is ! He wanted to kill me and then kill Jo. He knows about my immortality.

Abe carefully walked into the room as they heard police's sirens.

\- so who is he ? Is he really Adam's son ?

\- no.. I mean he told me they were family but honestly Abe ? I couldn't care less. What matters now is that he's not going to hurt anyone but I'm going to ask a special request to send that man far away from us

The door burst opened as Hanson stepped back into the room, looking at his two friends, with Freddy lying at their feet, in astonishment .

\- okay I left barely 30 minutes and when I come back you guys already tied someone ? Explain please.

Lucas and Reece quickly followed and waited for explanation as Lucas said

\- woah ! No one would like to mess with Henry's girlfriend.

Henry rolled his eyes as he stood up to explain the whole situation

\- this is the man we were looking for !He wasn't very smart coming back here to try and finish the dirty work.

Hanson walked toward the guy who was slowly waking up and he got another punch in the face.

\- this is for what you did yo my partner. Let's take him back to the station.

One team was with Hanson as they took the guy and before Reece left, Henry called her

\- lieutenant, may I have a word please ?

\- sure doctor

\- Abe, would you look at Jo please ?

\- count on me.

Henry and Reece walked a bit outside Jo's room as he nervously asked

\- so I.. I would like to get a special request lieutenant if I'm allowed of such a thing.

\- yes ? Tell me, you know I don't like keeping things secrets.

He gulped and nodded

\- you see, the man we just arrested is without a doubt, a complete psychopath. I'm pretty sure he was pairing with my stalker so please lieutenant, for Jo's sake and everyone's, I don't want to see that man in New York. He could get out anytime and hurt much more people and I don't want that.

Reece deeply looked at him without blinking and seemed to consider the idea.

\- how could you possibly be sure if he was with your stalker ?

\- Lieutenant, you read the letter as did I so I have no doubt.. Please, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't certain and I know, I know he could strike again and hurt her, I want to keep her safe.

Reece nodded

\- very well doctor ! Once his trial is over, I'll ask the judge to transfer him in Washington and if he causes any more harm, well I'll ask him to be transferred to South America.

Henry smiled. He was relieved. That was a hell of a night and he never been so scared in his life.

He went back into Jo's room as Abe finally came back with two other cups of coffee and both of them remained there all night long.

* * *

Jo didn't show any signs of waking up in the upcoming days, Henry was visiting her every day and was really tired. He was barely sleeping and was spending all of his days with her.

He wasn't showing up at work and no one could blame him. Abe was trying to support his father as much as he could and told him to have faith that Jo's life wasn't in danger anymore and that she should recover.

After two weeks, Henry was still by her bedside and it was another day when he was telling him one of his stories from the past.

Tired of it, he leaned into his chair, looking at Jo's straight face and closed eyes.

\- Jo.. You need to come back now. I miss you. They keep repeating you will wake up but they just don't know when. They first said a couple of days and it has been 15 days. I can't do anything without you, come back to me please.

Once again he leaned his forehead against hers as he gripped her hand. He closed his eyes and whispered

\- I love you

Like in a fairytale, the three magical words that were needed, he felt her hand tighten at his and he slowly opened his eyes and they leaned into Jo's face who was smiling to him

\- Hi Henry !

\- Jo ! Oh my goodness, I cannot believe it

Tears fell down from his cheeks as he hugged her against him and covered her face with kisses as she giggled

\- hey easy there doctor ! I'm still a bit weak

\- so sorry ! But I missed you so much Jo.. For a moment, I thought I lost you but you're here, alive and..

He could barely finish his thoughts as Jo tucked him against her to give him one passionate kiss

\- the most important thing now is that I'm back and that you're by my side.

She rested into his arms as he couldn't let her go, afraid she could disappear. Then Jo looked at him straight in the eye and stroke his curls, giving him a peck

\- I love you too Henry

The surprise's look on his face made her laugh.

\- yes I heard what you said. Let's call it, the power of love right ?

\- well it seems to.

He took a seat on her bed, and drew her closer to him, kissing her head as they entwined their fingers and Jo just snuggled against him.

\- you know - she spoke after a while - that whole night when I got shot is all blur to me.. I can't remember anything, except our date and I'm sorry it turned out so bad while we were having a good time.

\- Jo ! You don't need to apologize for that. It wasn't your fault so please do not feel bad about it. Other than that, you are right, we nonetheless had a good night.

\- hmm.. How long have I been in the coma ?

Henry looked down and took a deep breath

\- two weeks.. But you were supposed to be up just a few days after the operation, no one knows what happened.

\- oh - she simply said, then spoke again - well and did the guys at the station got the guy who had nothing else to do that shooting a cop while she was dating her hot partner ?

Henry scoffed

\- they did.. Let's say that was pretty quick. Long story

She snuggled closer until his chin was resting on her head

\- Henry I just got out of a coma so just summarize a bit what happened ever since

He quickly told her about the guy who went nuts and wanted to get revenge and has been arrested the day she has been shot, then he told her there wasn't much going on at the station, as he wasn't really present.

She kinda guessed Henry wouldn't do anything as long as she was in her coma.

When he was done with his speech, he became weirdly quiet. She raised her eyes to look at him and stroke his chin

\- hey ! I'm here now Henry, it's okay I'm not going anywhere

\- Yes ! I know, sorry ! I was just thinking about something else.

Jo lengthily looked at him, her heart racing. She then smiled and rested her head against his chest

\- about this immortal's thing, I think you own me some more explanations, it wasn't all clear in my state.

Henry's jaw dropped open as he looked at her and she just had that mysterious smile playing at the corner of her lips

\- wait.. Are you saying that ?

\- I heard everything you've been saying the past weeks ? Yes I did. I wasn't aware of the time, I couldn't wake up but I heard everything Henry, it's a lot blurry in my little brain but I heard your whole immortal's story.

Henry didn't know what to say as Jo pinched him

\- don't worry I won't tell anyone but I'll need more of that.

Henry didn't understand

\- I think you must be still dizzy.. I mean I told you I was immortal and you don't seem very surprised nor shocked ?

\- Henry I'm a detective, I'm not an idiot. I knew something was up with you since the day I met you. While I was sleeping those past few weeks, my brain made a lot of theories and remember all those clues you dropped on me about living a very long life, all those languages you know, all that history and I did saw you jumping off that building but you're still here so.. Henry deep down, I was suspecting it.. Maybe not immortal but I knew there was one supernatural touch with you. Anyway, now you'll have a lot to tell me about.

Henry couldn't believe she was so okay with it but again, it was probably all the medicine.

He promised to tell her about everything and the picture but they didn't talk long as Abe and everyone walked in because Abe left a cell phone with Henry and he had to send a message if there were any changes with Jo and as everyone was at the station, including Abe, they all busted into the room and talked with Jo.

Hanson told her that Henry never left her sides and everyone could confirm that they probably never witnessed a man being so in love in his life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks guys for your reviews :) I'm glad you liked this story ! So here's the penultimate chapter. The last one should be tomorrow or something as I'm done writing the story.**

 **It's not exceptionnal but I didn't plan to make something super long, just wanted to bring those two idiots in love together ^^.**

 **Thanks again and hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

After a while, Abe asked Henry to come home with him so he could get a rest. Of course, Henry wanted to protest but Abe didn't really leave any other choices and Jo agreed.  
So while both of them were heading back to the shop, Hanson decided to stay with Jo just a bit more.

\- you know you really got the doc worried sick - Hanson started

Jo smiled. There was nothing more surprising, she would have done the same.

\- I know. He looked really tired. You all are.

Hanson squeezed her hand.

\- I'm glad you're back. I would have killed the son of the bitch.

Jo laughed.

\- I bet you went wild when you figured out what happened, right?  
\- you have no idea - he shrugged - but just because of Henry, I had to hold it. The guy was already feeling bad enough like that.

Jo sighed and thought about the talk she would have with Henry once she would get out of the hospital.

\- so Henry told me you caught the guy. Did he say why he shot me?

Hanson shook his head

\- dead silent. He just said he wanted Henry to suffer.

Jo nodded

\- through me. Makes sense

Hanson stared at her

\- is there anything Henry told you that would have lead to the shooting?

Jo remained quiet for a long while and she just shook her head

\- no. There's nothing. Henry has been as surprised as I was.  
\- I see

Even she didn't know the full story yet, she had to protect Henry's secret, no matter what.

A knock at the door made both of them raised their heads.

\- lieu - Jo greeted  
\- Hey, Jo ! Sorry, I couldn't stay earlier, may I now?  
\- sure

Hanson stood up

\- I will let you girls talk. See you later Jo.  
\- See you Mike. Thanks for stopping by.

Reece took a seat on the bed, slowly patting Jo on the shoulder.

\- how are you feeling detective?  
\- I'm still a bit dizzy but glad to be alive.

Reece nodded

\- we all are. And there's one in particular who couldn't be happier.

Jo scoffed

\- Henry. Yes! I think I only fought death because of him. He has been my strength all this time.

Reece suppressed a smile and kept on

\- you know Jo, I'm a realistic woman and I don't believe in those perfect love stories but that thing between you and Dr. Morgan is truly wonderful. You guys totally deserve each other.

Jo smiled, internally thanking her.

\- but actually, there's something else I wanted to tell you about.

Jo shifted her weight on the pillows

\- I'm listening.  
\- Henry asked me to send your shooter out of town, so he won't hurt anyone anymore.  
\- sounds like Henry.  
\- yes. He requested this to me earlier today and I said I'll do what I can.  
\- so?  
\- I didn't have to ask anything. The judge said they didn't need a moron like him in NYC, especially for attacking a special from the law. So he has been sent to the highest security prison on the east coast.

Even Jo missed all the case, she was relieved.

\- so could you tell him that?  
\- Yes, lieu. I will, thanks for telling me.  
Both women smiled at each other as Reece checked out her phone

\- well, I need to go. Rest well Jo and see you later at work but rest first.

Jo thanked her and then smiled. She really had a wonderful family surrounded her and especially a wonderful man who loved her.

 **###**

A few days later they gave Jo permission to get out only if someone was watching over her. Of course, Henry took the responsibility and promised to watch over his beloved as much as she would need.  
She was packing her stuff when he came into the room and surprised her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and she just leaned into his embrace, entwining her fingers with his.

\- so are you ready to get back home now detective?  
\- I am. I was going crazy lying on this bed all day long.

Her hand slid up all along his face to rest on his cheek

\- I bet you needed to be release. How are you feeling?  
\- really good! They did their last exams on me and said nothing was wrong, I just needed to be surrounded just in case.  
\- and I agree with them.

He turned her around to face him and stroke her cheeks before giving her a long kiss on the lips and she just got lost in the moment, wrapping her arms around his middle as she couldn't help the moan escaping her lips.  
They smiled between the kiss and rested forehead against forehead

\- there's something lieu told me to tell you. I think you'll be happy with that - Jo whispered, her eyes closed as she enjoyed this moment wanted it to last forever.  
\- hmm! Yes?  
\- she said that Freddy has been sent to the highest security prison. You don't have to worry about him anymore. He would be constantly watched and he won't hurt anyone and especially you.

Henry let out a sigh of relief. So the lieutenant listened to his request. Jo read his thoughts and she added

\- also she said, it's not totally up to her, the judge already decided it before she could even ask.

Henry felt the burden on him just slowly fading away. He could be happy with Jo as long as they could.  
He just hugged her tighter against him and hoped Adam would remain in his state for a good century.  
With her face buried deep down on his chest, Jo asked

\- and I think you have a long story to tell me about .  
\- Indeed I do. I'll have Abe to back me up in case you need more proofs and well he could only help.  
\- all right! And as the good doctor you are, you won't let me go home tonight right?

He just looked at her right in the eyes, licking his lips and she felt weak in the knees. He shook his head

\- you can't be alone tonight and the few following nights so you're going to stay with Abe and I, if you'd like or I can stay with you in your home, Abe won't mind.

Jo wondered when did she get so lucky. She quickly gave him a peck and added while making her way out the room

\- no I'm fine with staying at the shop. I feel more at home with both of you than all by myself in my apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! So here it is, the last chapter of this short story! It's not very exceptional, but I just wanted to do something romantic to end it. For once I didn't go into the details but it's just because of the rating I put on that story :p**

 **Thanks to anyone who read that story and hope to see you soon on another one.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

\- glad to see you kid - Abe greeted once they walked into the shop.

They obviously had taken a cab home, Abe still didn't trust his father to drive. Jo gave him a hug and a huge smile spread across his face

\- glad to see you too Abe! Thank you for receiving me

He just shook his hands

\- oh nonsense! You're part of our family now so of course.

Jo slightly blushed and shared a look with Henry who was devouring her with his eyes and she melted a bit more.  
Abe took the bags from Jo's.

\- here give me those! I'll bring them in Henry's room while you two settle for the big talk. I'll join in a few minutes and will bring some tea  
\- thank you Abraham!

Henry took a deep breath and motioned Jo to follow him and took a seat on the couch in the living room.  
He sat next to her, taking her hands in his.  
\- so... I should brace myself for some quite hours, right ? - Jo asked in an amused tone

Henry nodded

\- yes! It is a very long story but I'll spare you some details because really I don't want to bore you with them especially as you just came back from a coma, I'm not sure you'll be that interested.

Jo shrugged. She took her phone from her pocket and just turned it off as Henry watched her in disbelief

\- I know I'm supposed to be in leave but my phone is always buzzing and that's what killed us in the past to have a real good talk. This time, it won't bother and I've got time to listen to your story, go ahead I won't interrupt.

She winked at him. Henry was kinda nervous, even she knew the truth already but now that she was seeing clearer, maybe she wouldn't take it as good as she did at the hospital. He shared a look with Abe who was heading to the kitchen and just raised his thumbs to encourage him.

\- all right... It all started 235 years ago, on the Empress of Africa...

 **###**

After some long hours, ten cups of tea, two of coffee and five walks to the bathroom, Jo finally knew the whole story and she wasn't as shocked as Henry thought she would be.  
Abe joined them and was as surprised to see Jo taking the whole so perfectly

\- so... - she said after a long silence and another break into the bathroom - damn I should have slow down on the tea... Let me get this straight, you are over 200 and you've been living countless lives, being married twice and once to a woman that betrayed you because she couldn't believe you until she grew old and killed your girlfriend... Then not so long ago, you found Sylvia aka Abigail who was Abe's mother and you are his father, at least his adoptive... You died on the Empress of Africa, saving the slaves and ever since you come back into the nearest body of water and I'm the reason you push me away the last time Adam killed you because Abigail killed herself to protect you.

Henry nodded

\- to summarize, yes.  
\- woah! Talking about expected the unexpected... But as I told you, I knew something was up with you and I never blinked during the Walker's case when Hanson scoffed at the immortal's thing.

She smiled and Henry frowned, sharing a look with Abe who just shrugged

\- wait! Are you saying that back then... You already had doubts?  
\- to be honest yes. I did since our first case together but ever since you tried to take a bullet for me, throwing yourself in front of cars and then I saw your scar, so close to your heart unless you got very lucky, no one could ever survive a bullet like that and you dropped a hundred clues on me... As I told you, my brain put the two and two together and there we are... I believe you Henry. I knew you couldn't have a skinny dipping on the river only for fun.

Abe nearly screamed his victory as Henry melted on the couch, letting out the sigh of relief he was holding. He brushed her hair and kissed her cheek as Abe didn't really know where to put himself

\- thank you Jo! You have no idea how much it means to me that you believe me.  
\- sure Henry! And it's not like Abe couldn't back up your story. You showed me the pictures, told me everything and sure as hell those pictures couldn't be photoshopped. Your secret's safe with me Henry.

Their fingers entwined and there was a sparkle in both of their eyes. They seemed to forget they weren't alone as Abe made his exit

\- all right kids! I'm just going to cook some dinner for tonight!

They didn't hear him as they got closer and Jo just tugged him on top of her and looked at him deeply in the eyes.  
Stroking his cheek with one finger. All the love he had for her could be reading in his eyes. He sighed

\- for a second I really thought I could lose you  
\- I was afraid too. I didn't want to leave you, I don't want to see your heart broken Henry. I want to be there for you till my last breath and when I say that, it means when I'm all old and gray. No offense.

He laughed and seriously looked at her as she kept blushing

\- I think I owe you another date. It's not like the first one was bad but we know how it ended

Jo just laughed and nodded

\- that's true! But we have plenty of time for this.

He leaned on her to give her another kiss as she whispered

\- I love you Henry!  
\- I love you too Jo and always will.

They smiled and kissed again until Abe broke the moment and rolled his eyes

\- oh come on! You'll get busy tonight in your bed, now get here, dinner is almost ready!

Jo was so happy to finally eat something good other than hospital's food. They talked a bit and she was feeling really at ease with Abe and Henry. She realized, that's all she ever wanted.  
As much as it was weird for her to know that Abe was Henry's son, she knew she could get used to that.

After dinner, Jo insisted on helping cleaned out the dishes even Abe and Henry told her they would handle.  
She then walked into Henry's room, to change for the night after a long hot shower and she couldn't help to stare at the bed, her heart missing a beat.  
She walked to sit on the edge and ran her fingers through the covers. It was exactly as she pictured it, a huge kind bed size and a very clean room, classicist as Henry.  
She took a tour of the room because her curiosity got the best of her. There were some pictures of Abigail on his drawers. She smiled because she was truly beautiful and she understood while Henry felt for her.

\- I hope I'll be a companion as good as you Abigail.  
\- I'm sure you will

Jo startled as she saw Henry leaning against the door frame, looking at her with eyes full of love.  
She blushed and put the frame back in its place

\- I.. You know I didn't mean to sneak around..But I got curious and couldn't help looking at her pictures

He walked toward her, smiling

\- no worries Jo. It's quite all right, you can look at her pictures as long as you want. I'm certainly sure, Abigail would have like you.

He gave her a peck on the cheek and looked at the bed

\- so you'll have plenty of room for you tonight. If you need anything, I'll be in the living room downstairs.

Jo frowned and took his arms before he ran away

\- where do you think you're going?  
\- well.. You need to rest, I surely don't want to bother.

She rolled her eyes

\- you're the man I love Henry so there's no way I'm going to sleep alone in that bed. Stay here with me. I need you and I know you need me so you can't run away from me or I'll drag your ass here myself.

He scoffed and inclined his head

\- very well Miss.

He sat on the edge of the bed and she walked toward him, standing between his legs and wrapping her arms around his neck. They didn't say a word, just looking at each other deeply in the eyes, the sound of their two heartbeats, echoing in the room.  
Henry was about to say something when Jo simply cut him off by sitting on his lap and laying her lips on his.  
The kiss started slowly like they were enjoying each bit of it and then it all became wilder as their tongues started battling for dominance. Jo moaned between two kisses as Henry slid his hands all along her waistline and reached her top and lift it up around her head and he felt her naked breast against him and looked at her or them.  
Jo scoffed

\- I was ready for bedtime so don't look surprised if I'm not wearing any bra.

He barely babbled two words that she attacked his lips once more, grinding on his manhood as she untucked his tie, then unbuttoned his suit and looked at him, with two raising eyebrow

\- what ? - he asked  
\- why do you have so many clothes? Couldn't you wear only a shirt and that would get done

He laughed and said  
\- that's true, I should have expected what's about to happen.

She giggled and finally was able to push his suit down and she stood up and enabled to resist, Henry shoved his hands on her short, sliding it down all along her legs in a speed she wasn't sure a normal human being could have.  
She kneeled down in front of him and removed his pants along with his shoes and socks and bit her lips when she saw the bulge in his boxers.

\- I hope it's not scaring you - Henry teased

Jo frowned

\- feeling a lot confident aren't we doctor?  
\- well... I know this can be impressive.

She rolled her eyes and just jumped on him, pushing his back into the bed and straddled him and eagerly devouring his lips as he removed her panties and her hand slid down his boxer as he startled. She moaned on his lips

\- hmm, indeed! Impressive.

She stroke him a bit through the thin cotton and tired with it, she sat with both of her legs parted in each of his sides, and removed the boxers, his crotch popping up and he sighed. That felt good and Jo's eyes widen.

\- okayyy... Don't you break me with that  
\- Never heard any complaints but I'll go slow, I won't hurt you.

She put a finger on his lips

\- shtt! I'm messing with you! I love you Henry and I trust you so I'm sure you won't hurt me.

She lied back on top of him and they couldn't stop kissing and caressing each other's body and Jo finally lift her up a bit and slowly sank down on him, leaning on his chest as he wrapped two firms hands around her waist.  
When they joined, Jo's stomach contracted, she bit her lips and Henry looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world.  
He moved one hand to her cheek to cup it and slowly descend it to her lips as he could see stars in her eyes.  
She slowly started moving, without taking her eyes off him and when she felt herself sliding deeper on him she lied back, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him and whispered

\- make love to me Henry! Let's be one and one tonight.

He just smiled and hugged her tighter and he moved his pace slowly first and then just because she asked, he sped up his movements and the only sound that could be heard were their moans and the bed cracking up under their weight, the sheets rolling all over them as they switched position.  
They made love half of the night and when they were done, Jo collapsed on top of Henry.  
Slowly striking his scar, listening to his regular heartbeat.  
As Henry was enjoying the moment, he also felt a scar toward her abdomen when she has been shot and he felt it running his fingers all over her body while she was resting on top of him.  
He pushed her a bit so she could sit on him and she gave him a questioning look  
\- what is it Henry?  
\- you have a scar.

She nodded

\- since I've been shot, yes I do. It will eventually go away, don't worry I won't keep it like you, even I wish I could so we could have brag about the couple with scars.

He scoffed and kissed the top of her head when she lied back, still drawing circles all along his own scar.  
Though Henry felt like her scar was different. He saw scars in his life and the one he carried was truly exceptional but the way she was shot shouldn't have given her something like that.  
He kept stroking it as he watched her slowly falling asleep. He seemed to consider something for a while as he pushed her on her side so he could take a closer look at her scar. He ran his fingers all along it and looked at his own scar and realized... They were matching, they had the same texture, nearly the same drawing.  
He looked at Jo who was already in deep sleep, her legs entwined with his. He rested his forehead against her, interlacing their fingers and whispered

\- those scars we carry are the meaning of a new beginning for you and I darling.


End file.
